


Horanghae

by lattecaramel



Series: my random fruit of mind [5]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff, domestic soonhoon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-10-10 13:24:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20528741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lattecaramel/pseuds/lattecaramel
Summary: Soonyoong's obsession of hamzzi to Horanghae.i just cant get over Jihoon in Tiger's outfit.





	Horanghae

"jihoonie, we need to draw for pledis superstar card. look at mine. ain't the hamster cute?"

Jihoon looks at the happy looking man on his side. the cute and bubbly guy.

"yup. and so do you Soonyoungie" 

Jihoon examines Soonyoung's face. the guy infront of him had becoming thinner and toned day by day. he cups soonyoung's cheeks and chastes a kiss on his fluffy lips.

"Jihoonie, may i follow you to the gym again today?"

"of course you can. but why? i thought u hate it when i keep on dragging you."

"i just wanna spend more time with you. we are busy with schedules and that's the only time available."

"sure my Soonyoungie. anything for you."

  
gym might just be an excuse used inby Soonyoung order to be with Jihoon. The truth is, he get anxious whenever people talks about how good is Jihoon's torso. Monsta X even call Jihoon's body Dragon Ball. 

he hate when other people see Jihoon's body apart from their group member and stylist, he doesnt want anyone in the gym to see it. 

'why on earth, Jihoon need to exercise shirtless anyway?! gym clothes exist for a reason!'

he remembered the day he asked Jihoon why he devoted himself to exercising?

"i need to ensure myself healthy so that i could be with you as long as time permitted."

"but why are you so obsessed up with bulking up your body?

"you are toning up too Soonyoung. i dont want to be known as the tiny guy of Seventeen. i wanna be the hot so that only i can stand proudly beside you."

Soonyoung pulled Jihoon into his embrace. Hugged his Jihoonie tight.

"you are more than enough for me Jihoonie. more than enough."

He kissed on top of Jihoon's head. Soft.

"& another thing. why shirtless. why are you always excercise without wearing any shirt?"

Jihoon tip-toeing himself and placed his mouth closer to Soonyoung's ears and whispered.

"i am only shirtless when you are around.. my Soonyoungie"

Soonyoung's pupil grew wider. Jihoon giggled and continued.

"i love to see you go crazy with jealousy. it makes me feel loved. and.. dont you love it too?"

  
** 🐅🐈

  
Soonyoung starts to announce his new nickname to carats. He did it too much till it become like brainwashing.

He is Horangie. He is the tiger. He loves tiger. Even when he is the hamster. He bought more tiger apparels. Tiger print shirt, cap, tshirt and belt too.

Now, he requests Carats to call him Horangie and no longer 10-10. "Saranghae" for him had become "Horanghae"

His own self drawing also change from Hanster to Tiger. For Carats, it just part of adulting.

For a specific person called Lee Jihoon. The truth that only both of them knew. His love of tiger had become obsession cause of one person & that person if Lee Jihoon. & he has no one else to complain.

  
When they had their never ending schedule in Japan. One fine night, Jihoon who stayed alone in one of the venue called Soonyoung out for a room service meals. Being a Soonyoung. He will never refused. Even if he already out, he will cancel everything for Jihoon.

Everyone were outside for their free time left only Jeonghan, Seungkwan, Jun and both of them. Resting and recharging their body. 

After had their meals. They stay cuddles under the blanket in the room watching Marvel's Movie.

The movie reach half so does Soonyoung's focus. His hand starting to explore umder Jihoon's shirt. Jihoon's action of not rejecting him is a pass for Soonyoung to continue. He switched off the tv and shifted Jihoon's focus to him. Solely him.

"You are too sexy yesterday Jihoonie. Carats going wild seeing you in sleeveless."

"You in one too yourself"

"I cant be the only one in jealousy of my guy's being watched by others"

"but.. i am not jealous Soonyoung. I am proud. The sexy and hot guy that they see is mine"

Soonyoung pulled Jihoon into a kiss. Long, passionate kiss. His hand, trailed along the milky skin of Jihoon. pinched the rosy pink nip, elapsed a soft moan.

Soonyoung pushed his tougue in and fight for dominante and later both tounge dance in rhythm. His fingers continue harassing the pink pirky nipple.

They broke the kiss as lungs demanded for oxygen. Jihoon took off Soonyoung's hoodie and pants leave only a bulging member in tiger boxer.

He smirked at the view.

"my tiger. Horangae"

the supposed movie night become another exploration night. Marvel's fight changed to skin slapping. The aircond become hot amd steamy as night deepen.

as if being possessed.

the intimacy become rough. Soonyoung's back was full with scratches. The purring white cat in Jihoon unleash himself.

purring, moaning and begging for more and deeper thrust. each time the tip hit his prostate, his nails scratched Soonyoung's broad backside. like being attackef pleasurely by a cat.

and on the other hand,

The tiger in Soonyoung. took over him. Thrusting the composer non-stop. with each begging and name worshipping from Jihoon. He increased his movement bpm. from ballad to dance music to rap. push as deep as possible.

"ahhh, Horangie. purr~ faster. Soonyoung."

His moan and acceptance of Soonyoung's obsession. Drove him crazier. The white puffy hole become pink craven cave.

one room service dinner become three round of love snacking supper meal.

His final sprout, unleashed his seed. Jihoon's moan his words that craved in Soonyoung's mind. Lock in his brain.

"ahh~oh God, You are fantastic Soonyoung. You are like a tiger in bed." Then he fells asleep.

The morning greeted them. Soonyoung opened his eyes and pulled Jihoon closer to him.

"Morning my Jihoonie"

"Morning" Jihoon's body just registered the pain by his tailbone.

"God, Soonyoungie. I cant move."

"Becareful Jihoonie. I might overdid it yesterday. I'm sorry"

"why do you have to be sorry? this white cat is the one who ask the tiger to push his in me."

Soonyoung laughed by the nickname.

"so you finally approved my obsession of tiger?"

Jihoon engulfed his hand over Soonyoung's nape. pulled him closer.

"with yesterday? not only you Soonyoungie. Even the little guy here is a tiger. rawr~"

Jihoon imitates Soonyoung's tiger claw hands.

Soonyoung stunned. the guy who said he should be in hospital is he think he is a tiger. finally called him a tiger.

the best tiger of all. the tiger in bed. the tiger of his heaven craven.

  
**🐅🐈

  
"jihoonie"

"no"

they just draw lots with name of the members for encore stage switch clothes.

  
lady luck had spoken.

  
when jihoon opened the paper with Soonyoung's name. he slapped his forehead instantly.

Soonyoung tailing Jihoon to right and left forcing him to wear his entire tiger outfit.

"please Jihoonie"

"no"

Soonyoung pout and sadness seem in his eyes.

"Soonyoungie. why? please dont cry. ok. ok. i will wear!"

Soonyoung smile in instant. "Full Set?"

Jihoo chuckled. He been tricked by the hamster self proclaimed tiger. "without the cap & boxer!"

"deal"

Soonhoonist became wild as Jihoon steps out in Hoshi's shirt, tiger belt and even the red shoes.

Jihoon even makes the first move. He hold Soonyoung's hand. He initiate it. Infront of Carats.

Finally. our Jihoon accepts uri Soonyoungie. 

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading.


End file.
